


Chance-teaser

by EmmaHuynh



Series: Chance [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Second Chances, This is just a teaser, good!jonathan, reborn!jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHuynh/pseuds/EmmaHuynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just a teaser of what will happen if Jonathan have not be turn into one of Valentine lap rat for 100%</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance-teaser

He always wonder what would it be like if Valentine never poisoned him. Would he grow up with love, laugh and normal like Clary be or maybe he'll be allowed to dream, to have one eventually. But he will never know, he thought, because simply of one thing, he is the demon child.

The moment Clary ends him, no, Sebastian, it was the moment the true Jonathan Mongenster been born. Five minute, that's all he got but it better than none. He should thanks her for that but he never have the change, you know, he is being a little busy with all the dying thing here.

He thinks to himself, dying it a good thing. It not just dark for internity like some one said, there is light here, and it so warm that Jonathan never have felt before, not that you can felt warm when there is demon blood run throw you. And safety too. He don't know why but if this is dead he don't want to live for even a second.

The moment he relize he's not dead is when he hear of a lullaby, so soft and gentle and cover with love and all the best wish from a women that only then and till then he realize he was covered in water, wet and warm. But he don't mind at all. He guess it was the after live shit people always talking about. So that meant he is being pregnant for all over again, lovely. He don't care why or how he still remember, the only thing he care is if his parents is a better parents than the last one, considering that the last family he has, well, the father turn him to a freaking walking laboratory animal, the mother thinks he is an abomination, his little sis kill him, his adopted brother try to kill him and, well, it didn't end very good.

But the god must be a bloody bastard that love to make joke or really hate him because when he open his freaking fetus' eyes he see a freaking glowing blue-ish liquid is running throw the placenta that connect him to his mother and no doubt is was demon bood so now he have two option fight it or let the Sebastion part kill the Jonathan part again.

In the end, he has been born and every thing change in a way that it should have been years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will try to start writing this as soon as I can, but if anyone have any idea, I'm more than welcome.


End file.
